Duality
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: They say history repeats itself...but can the past be changed in the future?
1. Where We Started

_**Chapter One---Where We Started**_

Edea Kramer sat beside the window, reading to two small boys. A familiar black car pulled up and her heart sank once more. A petite blonde got out and opened the door and one small girl and one boy crawled out, angry scowls on their faces.

"Hello Edea." Edea gave Quistis a sad smile.

"Hello dear. I wish I wasn't seeing you on such circumstances...but as it is...its good to see you again. " Edea held her hands out to the two children and gave them a comforting smile.

"It's alright dears. You're safe with me." The little girl began to cry and the boy took the hand that wasn't occupied with a small stuffed tiger.

"She wants her daddy." He told her with fiery jade orbs. Edea's heart broke, remembering just where he'd gotten those eyes.

"I can't blame her. Your parents were good people. I'm sorry that your here." The boy looked past her to the others who crowded about Edea's skirts, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Matron...Matron...who they? Are they nice? I don like meanies!" The smaller boy pouted and Matron lifted him into her capable arms.

"Of course they are Shaine. Go on...go ask them to play." The brown haired boy scrambled out of her arms to the green eyed boy and smiled.

"I'm Shaine!...Uh...um...y-you...wanna come play with us?" His eyes darted from the boys quiet form to the girls.

"...O-ok...I'm Eden..." Shaine giggled and pulled her along, leaving the boy to his sulking.

"Let's go make sand castles!" Eden's delighted squeals slowly fadesd the farther she got from the group. Matron smiled.

"What about you Dante? You want to go play with the others?" Dante scowled.

"No." Matron sighed.

"I'll show you your room alright? Thank you Quistis...I'll call you later, alright?" Quistis wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded, climed into the car and drove away.

---

"Why are you here Eden?" Shaine asked as they built little castles only to crush them beneath their feet.

"My daddy...they says he's dead. Said he not coming back ever again." Shaine pouted.

"But...didn't your mommy want you?" Eden bit her thumb nail.

"She's dead too. So they sents me here. With Dante." Shaine hugged her.

"Matron nice, you'll see. But why doesn't Dante come play?"

"He...he doesnt' play a lot." Shaine gave her a smile oh and the two went back to their joyous destruction of helpless sand castles.

* * *

"Matron says dinners ready." A boy into Dante's room. Dante scowled at the silver eyed boy but he came in anyways and shut the door.

"Go away." The boy did not go away. He climbed onto the bed and tilted his head at Dante.

"What do you want?" Dante's curiosity got the better of him.

"My parents died too." Jade eyes narrowed at the older boy.

"Your not the only one whose alone. We all are." As Dante thought about this, tears fell from his eyes.

"It's ok to cry Dante, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sobs tore their way from Dante's chest and tears streamed down his face as the older boy held him by the shoulders. Little did they know they'd just made a friend for life.

---

"Eden, go get Stone and Dante." Eden went off with a small smile and opened the boys door.

"Matron says its time for dinner." Stone looked at the blue eyed girl and then to Dante.

"Go tell her we don't feel good." Eden nodded and left. Dante looked after her remembering his father had told him about this place. About how he'd met Eden's father and they'd been best friends. About how they'd gone on to eventually be the heroes they'd wanted to be. Maybe...maybe he'd be like his father after all.

* * *

The weeks turned to months and the months to years. Dante and Stone grew to be the best of friends and were more then usually mischievious for their ages. They were determined to be brave and gallant warriors one day and rescue a beautiful princess.

Dante had decided long ago that Stone would marry the princess because the older boy was more then adament in the fact that he wanted nothing to do with a girl. No matter _how _beautiful she was. The two had also decided to split the treasures they found and then travel the world and come back legends. Dante would slay dragons and be a hero, Stone would marry the princess and everyone around the world would know their names, their faces and they would be great.

However, Shaine and Eden found great joy and smashing their lofty dreams, partially because Eden was always the princess and forcibly married to Stone when all she wanted was time to herself and a good book. Princessess were, in fact, a pointless thing to be. All _they _got to do was sit and be helpless.

Shaine protested this game mainly because his pride was throughly thrashed before, during and after the game. Dante would insist on his being the dragon and when he refused, Stone delighted in _making _him be the dragon. And the treasure that Dante and Stone thieved from him? More often then not it was the cookies Matron had given him for lunch. Not to mention that Shaine's pride was thrashed yet again by Dante while being slain.

-

"Dragons aren't even real!" Shaine wailed as Stone hauled him off to the cave where they were out of sight from Matron's watchful eye.

"Aren't you too old for this game?" Eden asked, hands on hips. Stone simply smirked at her, the same infuriating smirk that Dante had taught him, and tied her to a rock.

"You know you want Stone to rescue you so you can kiss him so shut up and act helpless!" Dante instructed, handing a sword to Dante. Eden rolled her eyes while Shaine failed at a fear-inspiring roar.

"Help. Oh, dear. A dragon has captured me. Oh, who will save me?" Eden smiled at Dante's nasty glare for her monotonous rendition of a terrified princess.

"Fear not, _lady_!" Stone lept onto Shaine's back, smashing him into the sand. From there it was a bloody battle between Shaine and Dante while Stone made off with the cookies.

"Oh, my heroes. You've slain the dragon and stolen his cookies. What heroic feats _will _you attempt next?" Eden's bored voice carried through the cave and Dante sighed.

"Since you refuse to be any fun, I suppose Stone and I will have to battle each other!" This seemed to excite the too boys into "forgetting" to untie Eden from her rock while they rushed headlong into a gruesome and bloody war, promptly suffering terribly and dieing honorably on the sandy battle field as Shaine stole back his cookies.

A.n: Ok I swear I'm attempting to go somewhere with this! Just review and tell me what you think! I love you all my faithful reviewers! -dies-

i Ultimate!


	2. Conspiracy Theory

**_Chapter Two---Conspiracy Theory_**

Cale sat on a rock, looking at the ball in front of him. It was a nice ball. Not to big to carry, not to small to lose. It was sparkly too. He wanted to play with the ball. But Dante and Stone told him to stay on his rock and not to move until they came back. However, everytime they said _that,_ they were gone for ages. Cale _really_ wanted to play with the ball. So, looking around, he jumped off his rock, snatched up the ball and ran away victoriously. This victory was short lived when he ran straight into someone's legs. Cale thought it would be Edea or Dante. It _would _happen that the one time that he actually disobeyed, they decided to show up. However, Cale looked up into the violet eyes of a boy he'd never seen at the orphanage before.

"Hey there. Nice ball." The boy smirked at him and then looked down at the little girl beside him.

"Say hi Rae." The little girl looked up at the older boy, down at Cale who sat on the ground with the ball in his lap, and then back up at the boy.

"He's too little to bite, go on and go play. Matron already said we could." The girl did _not _seem enthused. Cale stood and wrinkled his nose, as if studying her. She wrinkled her nose back. He stuck out his tongue. She rolled her eyes. Cale narrowed his green orbs at her and stood very still for several minutes.

"Wanna play?" He asked suddenly, looking down at his feet. The girl smiled, grabbing the ball.

"Sure!" She called over her shoulder, running as fast as her 6-year old legs could carry her. Cale dashed after her.

Dante watched the exchange from the rock Cale had been sitting on ealier. Looking at the new boy he frowned slightly. Something wasn't quiet right about him. Or maybe it was just the way those violet eyes seemed to laugh at him.

* * *

Stone stood waist deep in churning ocean water. A soft breeze curled itself around him as he stared out to sea, lost in his own thoughts, his own escape. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully. For that soft, sweet laughter he longed to hear once more. 

Sometimes it came, filling his heart with warmth once again, reminding him life was indeed worth living. Sometimes it eluded him, as if punishing him for an unknown wrong. Still, he listened.

However, this time he heard nothing save the crashing of the waves along boulders and the shoreline. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Stone wondered where Dante had gone.

The boy had the most unnerving habit of disappearing and reappearing suddenly. Stone wished he was that graceful. This was not so. Stone pretended to be graceful and coordinated when in truth he was really quite clumsy. Stone sighed and closed his eyes again, knowing Dante would return later, silent as always, scaring him out of his mind.

"What are you doing?" The voice was not Dante's but it still startled Stone from his tranquil state. Cracking one eye open he looked upon the figure of a boy he'd never seen before. One with laughing amethyst eyes and hair the color of moonbeams.

"Listening." Stone replied, closing his eyes once more, willing himself away from everything; longing for that detachment he felt when the sea carried him away.

"For what?" Stone decided not to answer. Even Dante didn't bother to ask what Stone was listening for now. He simply stood in the cool water, eyes closed and let his mind crash into the sea.

* * *

Cale ran to the top of the hill, ball clutched victoriously in his little arms. Stopping at the top, he caught sight of Aden and Stone, standing in the ocean, still. Ethereal. Cale watched them for a while, sitting on the cold grass, wondering why Stone always seemed to return to the sea. It was as if he were only visiting Dante and the others but when the day was done, he left again. 

"What's he doing?" Rae asked, standing above Cale. Cale didn't answer her as the wind whipped his long silver locks about his face.

"He's searching for something." Cale's attention turned to the voice of his older brother, who stood behind him looking out at the pair in the angry waters.

"For what?"

"He hasn't found it yet." Dante said simply. The truth was, Dante didn't know _what_ Stone was looking for. But he knew Stone was looking for _something_.

"I hope he finds it." Rae told him softly, sitting beside Cale. Dante looked down at the girl who was 6 years his junior and smiled.

"I'm going to help him." Even at 10, Dante dreamed of becoming the hero his father and uncle had been. Only he would do it on his own.

_Without _SeeD.

* * *

Edea looked out the kitchen window and paused, her lips turned into a slight frown. So odd, these children. So unlike the others. More quiet,thoughtful. _Understanding_ of the world around them, even though their years were far to little for such untimely wisdom. But perhaps that was how it was meant to be, when all was taken from them so soon. They grew up far to quickly, understood to much and expressed too little. 

As she stepped out onto the porch, the closing of the door drew the boys' attention and they smiled at her, turning to splosh their way out of the water. A smile tugged at her lips as the sound of feet came thundering nearer. Dante, Cale and Rae skidded into view, narrowly escaping collision with each other in the process.

"Go on and get cleaned up for dinner...Cale, go find Eden and Shaine. Stone, Aden don't you dare come in the house dripping like that, wait here. Dante go get them some towels. Rae, go wash your hands sweetie." Edea grinned at the group and all was still for a moment before each burst into motion with their assigned tasks.

-

Edea watched as Aden looked from Dante to Stone. Dante looked to Stone whose eyes were carefully expressionless. As always. Yet somehow, Dante had learned to dechiper those stoic eyes and read the message behind them. Suddenly all three boys' faces split into grins as Dante ran off to get towels, leaving two wet, shivering boys laughing in the fading light of day.

* * *

A.n: Woot! It took me forever to figure out the second chapter because its important that I don't take too long to get to the main point but I don't want to rush the story either. / So. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, it's not as pointless as it seems. I left you little foreshadowings in the text of this chapter and hopefully you picked up on them. I know it's a bit darker then the first chapter started but no worries. 

**Sorceress Fujin**: -huggles- Yay! I got the second chappie up! Yay for us! -falls off your lap laughing- Oh and as for that little _demand _you gave me...you'll just have to read and see. -plops in your lap again with skittles- review! I know you will but I had to say soemthing after the skittle bit. -.-

**Jasmine**: First, score for making you cry twice. Lol. And 2) Yay for chappie two! Hope you like!

**Jack Hanek**: I hope you like. I promise it'll get better...At least I hope it will. It's important that I focus on the secondary characters as well because they are really rather important to the future of this story and if I didn't build on their personalities you would be lost in future chapters as to why they did such and such. But as always your reviews are enjoyed and appreciated.

**Matron Raenee**: Heheeh hope you enjoyed this one!

i Ultimate!


	3. Lies

_**Chapter Three---Lies**_

Aden lay awake that night, staring at his ceiling. Stone and Dante had beds on either side of him and were sleeping soundly. Quietly, Aden got up and crawled out the open window and walked down to the beach, finding himself a rock just out of the reach of the rolling waves.

He sat for long time, staring out at the starry night. Thoughts flittered in and out of focus in his mind and try as he might, he couldn't catch hold of them and make sense of them. Too much had happend. So much was _going _to happen. In just two years he'd be shipped off to a Garden and trained just like all the other orphans before him.

They would use him to their advantage and when he was killed or just couldn't be used anymore, they would toss him aside and replace him. That's all Garden's were good for really.

Ruining everything you had, destroying all you held dear.

Despite his vague appearance, Aden became acutely aware of the prescence that had so suddenly appreared beside him. Dante's eyes focused on the distant horizon, watching the first rays of morning glitter across the expanse of ocean, twinkling like a millon diamonds.

Normally, Dante would have asked the boy what was wrong. But he knew simply by looking into those violet eyes it would be no use. Aden was much like Stone. When he was ready, he would tell Dante. But for now, the silence.

* * *

_The house was dark, quiet. That unnerved Cale. Nothing was _ever_ quiet, even at night when all the children slept. He tip-toed down the hall, careful not to break the heavy silence that nearly choked him. Peeking into the boys room, he found the beds empty and unmade. _

_Where was Dante?_

_Silently, Cale opened the door to Rae and Eden's room. It too was empty. Something in the air made Cale shiver and it was not from cold. A small nagging thought kept pricking the back of his mind; where is Dante?_

_Where is Dante?_

**He's right here.**

_Cale spun around at the sudden shattering of silence. No one was there. Yet he clearly heard someone speak. Looking about quickly, he still found no one. Panic began to suffocate him and he rushed about the empty house nervously, desperately searching for anyone._

_Where is Dante?_

**I'm right here.

* * *

**

A.n: Ohhhhh..curious. and short. well. update is update. so there.

**Sorceress Fujin**: -pouts- always stealing my skittles...s'ok! I like to share. It appeases the Muse. :D hehe. Well As you so loverly commanded of your little writing pixie, another chappie! -eats her cookie-

**Becca:** Ohhhh first name lol...anywhos...you twirl alot lol anywhos! Yesh, children make most people all warm and fuzzy...until they color on your newly painted walls in permanante marker. Heh. Well hope you enjoyed!.

**Jack Hanek:** Yay! I feel special, I'm glad you enjoy my writing. I find it good practice in vocabulary and expressionism-ment. Lol. I hope I intrigued you with this chapter and if I didn't I guess I'll have to try harder. Or give my Muse bigger and better brownies. Or more skittles. Which ever one she wants cause she's got the whip -shudder- :D

**Jasmine**: Awww thankies. Well Enjoy!

i Ultimate!


	4. Bleed the Dream

_**Chapter Four---Bleed the Dream**_

A scream shattered the quiet night and Dante felt the pure terror in the small voice that carried to his room. It wasn't one of surprise or alarm. It was one of pure terror, the kind that sends chills down your spine because of the helpless edge to it, the kind that told you it was too late. Too late.

Suddenly, uncertain fear seized his heart as he looked around and found Cale to be gone. Bolting out of bed, he raced around the house, frantically searching for his baby brother. The only family he had left.

"Cale!" Desperation coated his voice as tears stung the back of his eyes when he failed in finding the silver haired boy.

"Dante? Dante!" Hesistant relief flooded his veins as he followed the voice outside and found the boy standing at the top of the hill, staring out into the ocean, eyes closed, sweat pouring down his small body.

"Cale! Cale, I'm here, its ok..." Dante grabbed the boy and held him close, but those emerald eyes didn't open.

"Dante! Where are you! Dante! No! Get away! Get away!" Cale struggled against his brothers hold but soon he was swept out of Dante's arms by Matron as he continued to scream.

"No! I want Dante! Go away! Leave me alone!" Cale's struggles soon turned violent as Matron carried the boy away from the sight of the others that crowed around.

"Dante!" His pitiful voice tore Dante's heart in two as Matron took him inside.

"Cale! Cale, I'm here! I'm right here!" It seemed as if Cale heard him because his violent flailings calmed and his eyes opened.

"Dante, don't leave me...please don't let her get me..." Cale disappeared inside, Matron's quiet whispers lulling him into a calm sleep, frightened and confused jade eyes easing closed. Dante ran around to the open window and watched protectively as his brother fell into a peaceful sleep. For the moment.

"I'm right here."

* * *

_You're right here,_

_little boy,_

_you're right here_

_Spill your promises_

_spill the fear_

_it's ok_

_because your right here_

_Swear you'll save him_

_Swear you'll never leave_

_Make your promise now_

_You won't be near tomorrow_

_Little boy, you won't be near_

_He won't wake tomorrow,_

_**He was never here.**

* * *

_

A.n: Ohhhhhhh twistiness!

**Sorceress Fujin**:Weeee more candy -muches happily-

**Jack Hanek:**Yay! I'm glad I'm keeping you interested and I luvvies meh Muse! She does give me candy...and good ideas AND she lets me sit on her lap! (God, I'm such a child lol) -falls off her chair laughing-

**Becca: **Heheeh I love long reviews, they make me happy. Well I wrote more so no death glomp or I'll sic my Muse on you! -hids behind Sorcerss Fujin- Save me!

**Jasmine**: I thought that bit about Garden was true too. And I'm glad you like how I write children. So, I updated **Early November**, **On My Own** and **Duality**. Not bad for a days work. Now for bed. -falls asleep- lol

i Ultimate!


	5. Silly Little Games

_**Chapter Five---Silly Little Games**_

Dante sat outside his brothers window all night. At midnight, when Matron was soundly sleeping in the chair outside Cale's door, Aden and Stone joined him. Looking to his best friend, Dante could read the worry in Stone's ruby eyes. It was buried deep behind those swirling crimson depths, but Dante could see it plan as day. Stone was much more calm and unphasable then Dante was, so when the silver haired boy saw what lurked behind stoic orbs he began to panic. He turned to Aden but the amethyst depths were calculating and far off.

"Dante?" A small voice startled Dante from his thoughts. He turned to find Eden and Rae standing behind him, looking rather forlorn.

"Is Cale going to be ok?" Dante scowled. Eden pouted.

"Of course he is. I won't ever let anything happen to him. I promised." Eden nodded and sat between Aden and Dante, resting her head on Dante's shoulder. However, the ten year old was in no mood to be comforting or anything of the sort and he shrugged her off. Eden looked at her life-long friend with confused grey-blue orbs. Dante didn't return her gaze. Instead, those perfect peridot eyes were fixed firmly on the boy in the room.

* * *

Over the next year Cale often had the same frightening nightmare. But he never talked about it. He didn't wake up screaming anymore and he rarely walked in his sleep. Sometimes the nightmare would change, the voice would say more, he would catch a glimse of Dante, Stone and Aden. 

But this was different. The boys were older. They were fighting. Cale had never seen such hatred in his brothers jade eyes as he did in those dreams. The ones where Aden and Stone were no longer his friends but his enemies. The ones where his brother broke his promise to always be with him.

The ones where Dante died.

"Cale?" Eden's voice called for him but he made no move to find her. Instead he turned his gaze back out to sea, letting the wind ruffle his hair. Dante and Stone were diving for those sparkling rocks again. The ones that Matron sold to the man in the sparkling rock store in town. Matron would give Stone and Dante money after she sold their rocks, and they could buy whatever they wanted. Dante always bought something for Cale too. The thought made Cale smile. His brother wouldn't leave him.

"Cale! There you are come here." Cale didn't move, didn't answer Eden. This did not phase Eden. Cale hardly ever said anything anymore, even though he was only 5.

"Matron gave me these to play with but I'd rather use them on you, you're so much prettier then me anyhow." Cale wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to be prettier then a girl, but he let Eden put her make-up on him anyways. It always made Eden smile when Cale decided to be nice enough to 'play' with her and he liked to see her smile.

"Matron promised to teach me to french braid too." She told him, while carefully lining his eyes with black. She leaned back to study him and he could see the scrunity in her eyes be replaced with a sudden idea much to mature for her 11 years.

"She said if I practiced enough, I'd be able to do it on my own hair one day. Stone won't let me practice on him. So, I thought maybe you'd let me practice on you." Cale didn't say yes and he didn't say no. His jade eyes stayed locked on Dante and Stone who played in the calm October sea.

"You know, Rae misses you. Playing isn't as much fun when your by yourself." Cale thought about the green eyed brunette that had been his friend. Before the nightmares. She had such a pretty smile. But when Cale stopped playing, stopped talking, Rae soon stopped asking him to play. She tried to sit with him, just be with him through the day. But for a 7 year old, sitting still is frustrating when you wanted to be running around.

"...Well...here look." She held up a mirror for him to look. Eden had lined his eyes in black and smeared it a bit around his eye lids. Cale tilted his head. He looked...dangerous, intriguing. He kind of liked it. And, very slowly, he gave Eden a smile. Her eyes lit up and she grinned back, extremely pleased with herself for making the younger boy smile. It was quite the accomplishment.

"Come with me. I want Matron to show me how to braid." Cale took one last look at Dante to find him talking with Aden while Stone was lying on his stomach, letting the sun warm his back. Turning, he followed.

* * *

"Your going where?" Dante asked, his eyes narrowing. Stone was listening from his spot on the beach. 

"The Trabian Garden. The man I talked to in town said something's that made me think a bit. Like maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Dante narrowed his eyes further, jade eyes sparking with contempt. Going to Garden was like an unforgivable sin in Dante's eyes. Aden was glad Dante didn't see through his lie. Well, it wasn't _all _a lie, but he couldn't tell him everything yet.

"You're going to a Garden in two years too, so don't look at me like that. Dante, I'm still going to be one of your best friends. Come on, don't hate me." Dante turned away. Aden was leaving. To be one of _them_. And soon, Matron would send him to one of those Garden's too. It really wasn't Aden's fault. He had no where else to go.

"Yea, I guess...you're...you're gonna come visit right?" Dante tried to hide the tremor in his voice, the fear of losing Aden. Aden grinned at him.

"Of course. And Matron even said I could write to you guys too. She'd give you stamps so you could right back. And besides, once we're all SeeD, we can go save the world on our own, just like we've always planned." Dante grinned. Maybe Aden was right and Garden's weren't so bad after all.

* * *

"See?" Matron asked, carefully and not so gently, pulling Cale's silver locks into a tight braid. Eden 'ooh'ed' and watched intently as Matron finished the braid to the base of Cale's head and secured it with a clear rubber band, letting the rest of his hair hang lose. She didn't want the poor boy to look _too _much like a girl. 

"Do the other side, please?" Eden begged, unaware that Cale's scalp was now numb from the pulling. Cale looked up as Stone and Aden walked in, followed by Dante. Stone looked at Eden.

"_That _is exactly why you will _never_ practice on me. You're not turning me into a girl." Cale rolled his eyes. He didn't really look like a girl. Rae giggled as Eden stuck her tonuge out at Stone. Dante inspected his brother carefully.

"He kinda looks dangerous...for a runt." Cale disliked being called runt and decided right then and there he would someday outgrow his brother and then call _him _runt. Matron finished the other braid and Cale shot up from the floor like a coiled spring.

"Matron do you think--" All sound suddenly vanished.

_Cale looked around. He was alone. It often happened that he had these 'day dreams', where it was just him and the voice. So he sat, and looked around at the swirling fog. He could see a figure approaching. Somewhere inside, he hope it was Dante._

_"Cale..." The voice was distinctly female and somewhat soft. The figure grew closer and he could see it was a woman's body._

_"...What?" His voice cracked as he spoke, protesting the sudden use._

_"...Save him...save yourself..." A laugh filled his ears, one that sound horribly familiar._

_"From who?" Silence eminiated from the figure for a long time. The laugh once again rang in his ears, a pretty sound he longed to hear again and again._

_"...From her..." Suddenly, he wasn't in the same foggy, bleak landscape his 'daymares' always put him in. Cale looked around the large building filled with people much older them him ,all busy and rushing around. He spotted a strikingly familiar girl beside a fountain. Her hair was a blend of silver and blonde and she sat laughing with a young boy with lazy violet eyes and spikey auburn hair. Her eyes captured him. One brilliant, pure indigo and one lovely emerald. Something was so familiar about her it almost hurt. _

_Something..._

--

"Cale?" The world rushed so quickly back into focus, Cale stumbled a bit. Dante steadied him with a worried look in jade eyes. '_So familiar'_ He thought, thinking back to the girl. Dismissing it, he simply walked into his room, not acknowledging his brother's question.

Soon Dante would leave, just like Aden was going too. And he would be alone. How could he protect Dante if he wasn't with him.

How could Dante save him from his nightmares?

* * *

A.n: Ohhhhh spiffy ne? 

**Sorceress Fujin:** Hehehe here's more! Oh btw, loved Brand of Wutai. Rocks my non-exisitent socks! hehe

**Jasmine:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see if it was Ultimecia or not now won't you. Its a good reason to keep you reviewing lol

**Becca**: Nuuu! -grabs Sorceress Fujin and hides her- MY muse not yours, no touchy! -dusts her Muse off and takes off with Becca's skittles- Hhehe yes, go long reviews! hehe Well, don't melt to the point where you can't review cause here's chappy five!

**Jack Hanek:**The plot is unfolding but its going to twist more and your on the right track but I can't give it away or it wouldn't be worth reading. kweh, review!

i Ultimate!


	6. Accidents

_**Chapter Six---Accidents**_

Matron made sure all the children were safely in their beds before returning to her own room. Aden would be leaving soon. She worried about how that would affect Dante and Stone. Neither boys accepted change easily. She thought back on Dante's relationship with Cale. The younger boy was never far from Dante's gaze, nor far from reaching distance. How would they fair when Dante also left for a Garden? What would become of her quiet son? Turning out the light, she closed her amber eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Dante sat staring out the window. Matron said they would be given training weapons tomorrow. To prepare them for Garden. He was horribly excited. Aden sat beside him with a small smirk, watching Cale who sat in the corner staring off into space. Aden could tell the boy was in another world, one where nothing was right and he was longing for someone to save him and yet so unwilling to be saved. It would be his downfall someday.

Stone sat still, eyes closed, legs crossed from his position on the bed. It was his classic thinking pose and Aden never tired of watching it. Somehow, the long haired boy was constantly aware of everything and everyone. Nothing ever surprised him or caught him off gaurd. Not even while he slept. Of course, that never stopped Aden from trying.

"What kind of weapon are you getting Aden?" Dante asked suddenly, not looking at the other boy. Aden shrugged.

"I was thinking of a buster sword...of course, the stupid thing will probably still be bigger then I am, even when I'm 18." Stone snickered.

"Everything will be bigger then you." Aden rolled his eyes, just cause he wasn't as tall as the others yet...

"Yea, well what about you Stoney?" Stone's eyebrows laced together in annoyance. Aden always called him that...

"A gunblade." He said simply, cracking one eye open. Dante turned to him.

"Same here. You know what I heard?" Aden looked up with a raised.

"That since the Wars, people been sayin that nobody uses gunblades no more. Said its the sign of a Knight."

"Really?" Stone opened both eyes now and Aden cursed to himself. Dante got the bloody sod to move.

"Yeah. Some people say its bad luck though now. Everyone's scared of another threat rising." Stone seemed to think about this.

" Still wanna gunblade?" Dante smirked.

"Of course! We always said we were gonna be Knights someday. Maybe this will give us a head start." Dante nodded with such finality that his two best friends ended their discussion, firm on their decisions and returned to thinking about glorious futures.

* * *

"Boys? Boys are you ready?" Matron peeked into the room to find three sleeping boys sprawled sporadically around the room. Cale sat on the bed with Stone's head in his lap, braiding the long tresses of ebony. Matron hide her smile while Cale looked at her with perfect innocence.

"Boys, wake up! It's time to go." All of them were on their feet in an instant, ready to go. Stone muttered something about the runt braiding his hair as he walked out the door. Cale sat on the bed and watched with sad eyes.

"Matron?" Aden spoke up. Matron turned to look at the young man with a smile.

"I want Cale to come with us." Dante turned and frowned. It had not occured to him that Cale _wouldn't _be recieving a weapon. Cale went everywhere with Dante and Dante wouldn't have it anyother way.

"Why wouldn't Cale be coming? I won't go without Cale." Dante sat back down, a look on his face that told Matron the boy would not be persuaded.

"Fine then, come along Cale." Matron told him, going into the other room to collect Rae. Cale bounded off the bed quickly, only to have his hand taken by Aden. He looked up at the older boy as Dante stood at his other side, gaze proud and fierce. Slowly, a smile crossed his face.

* * *

"Edea! I've missed you so much, its wonderful to see you again!" The blonde embraced Matron tightly and as she looked down to the group of youngsters with blue eyes, a memory sparked in Dante's mind. The night his father died. When Quistis told him his father would never again be there to warm the coldness of losing his mother. And in his mind, Quistis became the enemy.

"They' ve grown so much. Hello. You don't remember me do you, Dante?" Quistis reached out to touch him but Dante backed away with hate in his very being. Quistis pulled back quickly. She'd seen that look far too often in his father's eyes and she knew it meant trouble.

"What about you Eden, do you remember me?" Eden had seen her best friends reaction to the woman. Yes, she remembered. But if Dante didn't like her, then neither did she.

"No." Her voice was cold and firm. She had no idea it was excactly the way her own father had often talked. Quistis sighed and turned back to Matron, not bothering with the other children.

"This way. This is Balamb Garden. Maybe when you're older, one of you will train here. I'm HeadMaster Trepe. And here, is where we issue out our training weapons and other standard items to our students were are just enrolling." Quistis lead them through isle after isle of new and interesting things. However, the three boys had eyes only for one thing. Swords.

"What kind of weapons are you interested in?" Dante glared at her and didn't answer, simply kept on looking. Eden looked over the table and grabbed an item with delight plain in her pretty features.

"I want this one Matron! Please? Oh, please can I?" The weapon she held was a whip, similar to Quistis own Save the Queen. However, the tip was specifically designed to sink in and rip out, causing serious damage to the person on the receiving end. Edea reminded herself to bind the barbed tip to prevent the children from seriously harming themselves.

"Which ever you want dear." Quistis smiled at the girl and turned to the rest.

"I strongly suggest you choose back-up weapons. These should be smaller and carried on your person at all times. You just never know." Eden scanned the table once more but found nothing to her liking so she moved on.

"Cale? Do you see anything?" Dante asked, lifting the boy up so he could see. He was only five, so most of the weapons here would be far to big for him to handle. However, a glimmer of silver caught his attention.

"These!" He held up the gloves for Matron's inspection and she nodded her approval, smiling at Quistis. It seemed that Zell would soon have another matrial artist on his hands.

"Aden? Stone? Dante?" The boys ignored her question. They'd found the sword racks.

"I want that one!" Aden jumped up and down excitedly, his normally calm and cool demeanor shattering.

"Alright." Quistis said nothing of the swords' size as she handed it to Aden and found its case. Aden had difficulty holding the blade up but he managed surprisingly well for someone of his age and stature.

"I want this one." Stone said, pointing to a blade of pure silver. It was slightly smaller then the rest but it gave him an aura of deadly power.

While the others went about choosing back up weapons, Dante perused the rack again and again. Finally, he chose one. The ensigna on the side had captured his interest, though he had no idea what it meant or what the writing meant. It simply called to him.

* * *

"Edea, Raijin runs a training school for younger students. Its not far from the orphange actually. Maybe you should take them there. They seem more then ready." Matron nodded and piled her children into the car. Maybe she would seek Raijin's help. Cale sat in the back next to Rae, showing her his new gloves while she whispered something to him. He smiled and nodded while she pulled out the shruiken that Quistis had suggested for her.

"Come on, go put your things away and wash up for dinner." Matron went to call Raijin and in the excitement no one noticed Rae and Cale leave. No one noticed the sky get dark and the wind suddenly kick up.

"Come on Cale!" Rae raced up the stairs of the lighthouse. Everything warned Cale not to follow her, to call her back and go inside. He didn't listen.

"Look! You can see everything from here Cale!" She stood dangerously close to the ledge and she twirled in place, letting the rain soak her. Cale took a step closer, intent on telling her to back away fromt he ledge but his voice refused to work.

Suddenly, the thunder crashed and Rae let out a startled yelp and as she did, she lost her footing, tumbling over the side. Cale's legs sprung into action and he barely caught her hand as she fell. But he couldn't hold on forever.

"Rae!" Tears streamed from his eyes and mixed with the rain. Rae looked up at him a helpless, knowing look in her eyes. She knew. Warmth flowed from her small hand to his, traveling up his body and settling somewhere in the back of his mind and the pit of his stomach.

"Cale..." Her voice was not soft, for he wouldn't have been able to hear her over the growing storm. The waves crashed violently ont he jagged rocks below them. Cale looked down at her, his grip on her slipping.

"No! RAE!" His screams were drowned but the roll of thrunder as Rae slipped from his grasp and tumbled into the raging sea below.

* * *

A.n: Awwww such the sadness!

**_Sorcerss Fujin: _**-chews happily- Yay! I'm glad you like. And chappie two was great. I'm pretty sure I reviewed already lol. Enjoy! I do feel so very much like a child hehe. I can just imagine, you sitting at the computer desk typing away and giving me random bits of candy and occasionally smiling at me cause I'm so very silly while I sit on teh floor with a lap top and skittlez near by. Hah. Vaguely amusing.

**Becca:** -wrinkles her nose, unsure if licking is allowed- Yes the twistiness. And no, you may NOT hug my Muse! Reis, she may not be trying to STEAL her...but but...-eyes get all pouty and Selphie like- My Muse! -Runs to Fujin and huggles her close- :P enjoy oh and Alma and Reis; you have my deepest sympathy hehe

**Jack Hanek**: Nu, Cale is not trying to cross over in anyway. Unfortunately, he will have a fettish for eyeliner, but hey tis schmexy lol. And yes, I did over do it with the eyes. I noticed that too. I do appreciate your criticism though, helps me! Heheeh The part about the lover putting make-up on Cale made me laugh though! And yay! I'm improving. Happy day! Well, I do so hope that you shall be surprised when you find out what the heck is happening. And yes, this chapter was of actual vital importance to the plot and future events. Leave it to me to make the big things seem so useless lol.

**Jasmine:** No, you haven't reviewed yet to chapter four, but I know your getting to it! I felt bad for leaving you out of my little notes so I had to leave you one. Hope you enjoyed. and please, don't cry all over me for Rae. Cry on Becca. She's probably crying as well. I do so hate getting wet. :P Lol

i Ultimate!


	7. Intricate

_**Chapter Seven---Intricate**_

Aden stared at the cold unforgiving earth below him. It told him that Rae was never again going to wrap him in her little arms in a hug just to annoy him. Never give him that small, quiet smile of hers when she was up to something. Cale stared down at the tombstone as well, eyes narrowed and somewhat vacant. Aden placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him back inside. It would to do them no good brooding over what could not be changed.

--+--

Edea made arrangements for them to start training two days later at Raijin's small school. He taught them basics; handling and cleaning their weapons of choice properly, training methods (standard ones used at allGardens) andbattle ethics. Honor.

And, as young children have the infuriating habit of doing, the children progressed rapidly in the span of three months time.

"I didn't think they'd progress so fast, ya know?" Edea nodded as she watched them sparr each other. Even Cale was keeping up with his older comrades. However, something troubled her about the boy now. Perhaps it was the vacant look in his green eyes that she saw so often. Or the simplistic rage that boiled beneath the surface. Still waters run deep, as they say.

Edea overlooked her troubles about the boy and moved on to Eden, who advanced wonderfully with her whip. The lovely brunette had yet to find a back-up weapon and this troubled Raijin. True, he himself had never used one, but times were different now. Harder, meaner.

"I think maybe I should introduce them to the new students now, ya?" Edea quirked a brow at him with somewhat spectral honey orbs. Raijin grinned and gave a long whistle. Out of the school came two young girls, no more then 12, each identicle. Edea turned back to Raijin.

"Listen. These are my daughters, Aliriael," He motioned towards the raven haired girl with lovely sapphire eyes.

"And Saedyn or Sade for short." This girl had one lovely topaz eye and one glinting silver. It was an odd combanation but attractive.

"She's a girl." Dante spat, eyeing Sade coldly. The girl glared so viciously, **Stone** stepped _away _from Dante as if to say, 'Hey, I'm not with this idiot! Kill him, not me!'

"So what?" Her voice was even and smooth and Dante shrugged, as if they were discussing the weather. Which by the way was lovely.

"Girls don't use swords." Aliriael was the one to speak.

"You're just afraid of getting beaten by a girl!" Dante snorted and gave her the confident, infuriating smirk his father had been so well known for.

"Right. Bet she can't even lift that thing on her own." Dante nodded to thebuster sword her father was holding for her. Sade took the blade from her father and lifted it in one hand, twirling it in one smooth, circular motion. It had taken Dante weeks to be able to perfect that move. (And it _was _perfect.)

"So, she can hold it by herself. Dante, do yourself a favor and shut up." Aden hissed, seeing the girl stiffen in anger.

"Whatever."

"Alright, enough, ya know? Put your stuff down and do your warm-ups and then I'll pair you off to sparr." Raijin sat beside Edea with a tired grin.

"Someone's gonna start some trouble, ya know?" After knowing Seifer so long, Raijin could _feel_ trouble brewing. It was expected.

--+--

"Hi! I'm Eden." Eden smiled at the two girls, happy not to be alone anymore. She loved the boys dearly, but she had no one to talk 'girl' with. The two girls smiled shyly and stood beside her, admiring the nasty aura about her whip. It was a fine weapon of pain and suffering if they ever saw one. Stone wandered over to join them and Dante glared at the boys back. Traitor.

"This is Stone. He doesn't say much but he's awful good with his gunblade." Eden said, smiling at Stone. Stone grinned lopsidely and rubbed the back of his neck. Sade did not seem impressed. Aliriael seemed mildly intrigued, as if Stone's skills were the only thing keeping her from dieing of bordeom.

Dante and Aden came by and glared at the girls before hauling Stone off with them. Sade growled slightly, hating the fact that everyone told her she couldn't wield a sword because she was a girl. Like girls were nothing. And after the Wars, girls became sheltered and fussed about at home, taught to cook and clean once again for fear their daughters became a Sorceress somehow. Only misfortunates like Eden were taught to fight.

"Being a girl _doesn't_ mean I can't fight." Sade snapped, stepping up to Dante, though he had at least three inches on her. Green eyes bored into her dual tones. Neither would back down.

"Girl's don't fight." He said evenly, as if _that _explained everything.

"Why don't I prove you wrong then?"

"No."

"No? You scared? Chicken?" Dante was now furious. No one called him chicken. It was a matter of _pride,_ dammit.

"Don't go crying to daddy when you get hurt." Dante readied himself for a battle.

"I never cry." Sade crouched and the moment she though about attacking, a small silver haired boy stepped in her path. She straightened and returned his soft gaze. Those eyes...so..._mezmerizing_...

"I'm Cale." He said softly, and the dreamy feeling that had numbed Cale's body slowly seeped away and she smiled.

"My name is Saedyn." The girl bent down on one knee, a haze in her eyes as Cale grinned at her. Very suddenly, the boy had flung himself around her in a hug. Saedyn hugged him back, unaware that a tear had escaped from its prison from somewhere in the depths of her eyes.

Dante watched the scene shocked. Cale didn't approach strangers like this, let alone hug them. Hell, he barely even hugged _Dante_. And now he was embracing this _girl_? It was simply not right.

However, Dante didn't see the tear slip down Saedyn's cheek, nor could he read her thoughts. He didn't know what Cale knew about the girl, what the boys walking daymares had told him about her. It was deeper, more...intricate.A strange uniting of two damned souls.

Because they shared grief.

And power.

* * *

A.n: Ohhhh wonder whats next, eh? I have no idea. I'm slacking in my writing! Its not holding up to par! -mutters at self- It was sort of a filler chapter, and yet it held vague importance. Hah.

**Sorceress Fujin: **grins- Thankkies for the lollipop! And BoW was great! I luvvies it! hehe Next chapter, as requested, I hope it meets your standards! -plops herself in your lap again, this time with coffee as a peace offering- Enjoy

**Jasmine:**grimaces and wipes her shoulders free of tears- It's up to Fuu if she wants to be hugged, I'll just be horribly jealous heh. Yes, poor Rae, but it had to be done. -sigh- I thought the make up thing was fun. But just wait till he gets older and then it'll be hot lol. enjoy.

**Jack Hanek:** Yes, I killed her. But, I did add some new charrys. I accidentally named the girl Cale too though. Because whenver I use the name Aliriael, I always make the complimentary female character Cale. They just sound cool together, and then I was like wait. I have to Cale's. Damn. Lol So I hope you like, and yes, Aliriael and Sade will be of use. And I hope you liked the hinting at the end about Sade and Cale's relationship and yes, the suddeness of said relationship will be explained in time.

This may even turn into a trilogy. I don't want to make it a serious, lest people loose interest, but the quality of my work deteriorates if I try to make a story extremely long, hence the need for a another story in the future, besides. I have to get Cale to a decent age too and hes only five now lol.

I do like your story so far, though haven't read last three or two chappies, been busy, but I'll get there! Heheh. So any suggestions or things I can improve or didn't do well let me know, I really don't mind, I like being able to improve my skills and satisfy my audience so critize away! Nicely though or I'll be vindictive and not update for a long time, and then all the other reviewers (yes all three of them lol) will get angry and mob you with pink moogles. Lol. Until chappie 8!

**Becca:** Ohhhh strange. Jasmines crying and your not. Hum hum. Well, cheer up! I'm glad you liked the Fuu plushie! hehe if you tickle her, she'll dance -turns and looks at Fujin from her spot on her lap, grining wickedly- lol Reis; don't worry, bland works but only sometimes. Don't let her make it a habit! -shakes fist warningly- lol ja ne! whatever that means hahaha. so tired.

i Ultimate!


	8. Till Next Time

**_Chapter Eight---Till Next Time_**

Another year passed. Dante managed to swallow some of his pride and tolerate Sade having so much to do with his little brother. However, Cale still adored the older boy, still made sure that he was always near and that Dante knew he loved him. So Dante made an effort to _not _kill the other girl. It worked for the most part.

Aden stepped off the porch, sadness permiating his enitre being. Dante looked up and saw him, immediately knowing something was wrong. Waving Stone along, they went to invesitgate their best friend's pitiful mood.

"Aden." Dante called but Aden didn't turn to look.

"What's up?" Stone asked. Aden heaved a sigh, looking out at the waves he had once loved so dearly, had pushed Shaineinto so often and was rarely seen out of.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Dante frowned and Stone went wide-eyed. What?

"What?" Dante hissed. Aden turned to him with sad eyes.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. It's my 13th birthday and a man asked Matron to enroll me at the Trabian Garden so he could train me himself. He's a Master swordsmen. The best for a traditional sword like mine." Stone went forward, hesistated and stepped back. Not yet.

"You're supposed to be with _us_." Dante near growled, a tone too deep for his 12 years. Aden scowled at him.

"Don't you think I know that! That's what we spent _years_ planning Dante! But this...this Instructor, this opportunity...I can't pass that up! You _know _if I were to go with you, I'd only slow you two down. This is better...I can catch up...and after school--" Dante cut him off with a swift right hook to the jaw.

"No, Aden. You leave now and there _is _nothing after school. We're done." Aden rubbed his jaw and stared at Dante. Even for Dante, this was highly unusual behavoir. But Aden knew what Dante was feeling. Betrayed, hurt most of all. Anger was easier to express then pain, though in essence it was the same damn thing.

"Dante, you can't be serious?" Stone turned in wonder at his friend, his voice incredulous. Dante was seething inside. Why was everything changing? Why were they leaving him? First his parents, then Rae and now Aden. God, make it stop!

"I swear to Hyne himself, if you go with that fucking _Instructor _of yours, your own your own." Aden could feel anger welling up inside of him and tears stinging the back of his eyes. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

"Dante! Come on! We've been best friens since we were 10! You're just throwing it away because I'm going to a different Garden?" Dante narrowed jade orbs, daring Aden to go, to leave them. Aden squared his shoulders.

"Fine. I'm gone." With that, he made for the cave they used to play nights in, oblivious to Dante turning on his heel and running far out of sight. Stone looked in the direction Dante went and then after Aden. Biting his lip, he went after Aden.

* * *

_"**Aden is leaving little one. Your brother's anger is getting the better of him...perhaps you should talk to him.**" Cale looked up at the figure before him with a sigh. Why didn't she leave him alone? That's all he wanted. With her voices and visions, the poor child was no longer of the innocent._

_"Why? I'm just six. Twelve year olds don't listen to me. Not even Dante." Cale turned away from her pleading eyes. Pity welled in his heart whenever she turned those pretty eyes on him, so he didn't like to look at her._

_"**Please Cale. He loves you. That's the only thing we have in our favor right now." **Cale whirled on her. Even at six, his intelligence was far greater then normal children. Of course, he was to far gone to ever be normal._

_"What do you mean _we_?" The woman bit her lip and disappeared into his mind once more, refusing to answer him. Damn her.

* * *

_

"Dante? Dante!" Dante heard his brother calling for him. He didn't want to answer, wanted the boy to go away. But he had made a promise. If his brother ever called for him, he would be there. Always.

"I'm here Cale. I'm here." The boy sat beside him and Dante absently noticed that Eden's french braiding had become much, much better.

"...Don't hate him." Cale said simply, looking out at the waves. They were still for once, and it unnerved him slightly. Dante sighed.

"He's leaving us Cale." Cale shook his head.

"He loves you and Stone. He'd never really leave you. But...I saw this Instructor. He's good for Aden. Then Aden can be good for you and Stone." Dante frowned and buried his head in his arms.

"I know but...he's leaving. Just like everyone else." Cale leaned his head on Dante's shoulder. That's was Dante was truly afraid of. Those he cared about leaving him.

* * *

"Aden?" Stone heard the sounds of small, choked sobs and found Aden leaning against the wall, tears dried to his cheeks. It damn near broke his heart.

"Aden, come on. You know he didn't mean it. He'll come around." Aden sighed and nodded. Stone sat beside him, a comforting arm around his shoulders. For a moment the two sat in silence.

It hurt Stone more then either of his friends knew to hear that Aden was leaving. Stone felt a bond with the older boy, one different from the one he had with Dante. Felt for the boy in ways that he didn't feel for anyone else. And he didn't want him to go.

* * *

A.n: Weee update. Lots of stuffs going on so the updates will come slower- ducks large objects flung at her head-

To my faithful reviews: ENJOY!

To my Muse: SAVE ME!-hides behind her running from the rabid Idea eating bunnies-


	9. Hold On To Me

_**Chapter Nine---Hold On To Me**_

The next morning dawned grey and brooding. Similar to Dante's mood. Cale looked at the boy, looked to Matron, down at his breakfast and shrugged. He'd done what he could. Saedyn sat beside the young boy, exchanged a glance with him and continued on with her meal as well.

Aden walked down the stairs, a dazed look in his eye, as if something had just happened and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Stone followed soon after and Aliriael shared a wicked grin with her sister. Naughty boys.

"Aden? Are your things ready? Your Instructor will be here soon to pick you up." Aden had already set his things by the door. Dante glared at the door momentarily and then went back to ignoring everyone. Cale kicked his brother under the table. Hard. Dante cursed under his breath and looked up at Cale's soft eyes. Sighing, Dante stood and walked outside with Aden.

"...So, I'm sorry. I was an ass. I know. Forgive me?" Aden's face broke out into a grin as Stone walked out onto the porch with them.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. I just don't want us to stop being friends. No matter what happens." Stone smiled at Aden, a special smile that was not lost on Dante, and held out his hand, palm up.

"No matter what." It was an oath. Dante placed a fist into the open palm as Aden covered it with his own hand.

"No matter what." They chorused.

* * *

Aliriael watched from her window as a man on a motorcycle pulled up the drive. She would be sad to see Aden go. He was fun and he made her feel welcome because Stone certainly didn't talk much and Dante simply refused to acknowledge her prescence. Arrogant bastard. Raising a brow, she studied the spikey haired blonde man intensly.

Blonde hair stuck up at impossible angles even though he'd been wearing a helmet and Aliriael could make out his intense blue eyes even from the house. He wasn't very tall, she didn't think, maybe 6'2. He seemed just as quiet and mysterious as Cale did... minus the eyeliner and french braids. This was Aden's Instructor? Interesting.

"Ali? What are you doing?" Sade's smooth voice broke her concentration on the man and she turned her sapphire eyes to her sister.

"That's Aden's Instructor. He doesn't seem like one. Look, he's even got an earring." Sade looked at out the window, studied the Instructor and turned back to her sister.

"So? With Aden leaving Dante's going to be in an even worse mood then usual and you _know _whose he's going to take it out on. Me. I am _not _excited about this. I can't wait to leave this place." Aliriael frowned.

"Why?"

"Because! I want to see the world, meet new people. No this little town mom and dad keep us in. I want to be trained, _really _trained. Like Aden will. Don't you want to get out of here?" Aliriael bit her lip. She liked it here, liked the friends she'd made at the orphanage that their parents let them play with. But Sade was right...she wanted more then this safe little world someone _else_ had made for her. Aliriael wanted to make her own life with her sister.

"...Yeah...Maybe we should call Quistis...or Selphie." Sade nodded and went about doing so right then, feeling that being 13 gave her license to do as she saw fit.

* * *

_**"Will you not see him off?"** Cale rolled his eyes. Again with her questions and such. Cale spent enough time in his head as it was. She only made things harder._

_"Why? It's pointless. I'll see him sometime. Like when Dante and I go to Garden." The woman tsked and he frowned._

_**" Only teenagers are allowed in Garden. You are far too young. Forget this. Saedyn calls."** Cale strained his ears but heard nothing._

_"**We are of likeness. She calls us with her mind. Her and her Mistress."** Cale often wondered about this. _

_Saedyn had the same walking nightmares, the same horrible, violent and gruesome dreams and a voice in her head. The visions she did not wish to see any longer, the same sad past.They were much the same. But why was Sade so much more alive?_

_"And what if I don't wanna go?" Cale snapped. A sigh. The voice and figure vanished and he was left peace. Cale rolled his eyes and stood to find Sade.

* * *

_

"Instructor Strife, how nice to see you." Edea smiled warmly at the man but he didn't smile back. He simply handed a helmet to Aden (as the boys bike had been delivered earlier) and turned back to the woman, eyes quiet and intense.

"Cloud will do. I'll bring him by on vacations to visit." Edea nodded and hugged Aden, a heavy feeling in her heart. Aden turned away from her and found himself in Stone's embrace. Amethyst orbs met ruby. Very slowly, Stone closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together gently. Aden responded in kind, if not a little sadly, shocking everyone there.

Except maybe Aliriael and Sade, but they didn't count.

When Stone and Aden finally broke apart, faces flushed, Aden said his goodbyes and was soon gone.

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

A.n: Woot long chapter.

**Sorceress Fujin**: -whimpers- gack! here here here! -shoves the next chapter at her- DON'T HURT ME! Oh, as an after thought, you might want to hide from Becca. -shruggs- After that little Bloodless review I would be very afraid if I was you -looks up at her cutely-

**Jack Hanek:** Maybe it ,will maybe it wont. Aden's presence at another Garden I mean. Yea, damn bunnies. Are bunnies considered rodents? Yesh, more of Cale is very good because he's going to be a HUGE part of this story. It's always the little ones, lol. But yes, when he gets older he shall be smechxy and all the rabid reader fan girls will kidnap him from me - glares at Becca to keep away from my Cale- . Hah. My reviews are quite weird, lol. But hey, its fun! -pokes you-

**Becca**: -Hides behind a Alma and Edgar- somebody get that girl an anti-psychotic! Lol. Yes, shounen ai. But its TEENAGE shounen ai, not little boys. -doesn't know which is worse- I think I left- I mean _saw_ your mind back in chapter three -grins innocently- Le Gasp! RENO! -tackles Reno and huggles him- I ish luuuuuvvv Reno. Hahah Until next time my lovlies!

i Ultimate!_  
_


	10. End of Heart Break

**_Chapter Ten---End of Heart Break_**

_Cale looked around. Everyone was gone. Dante was no where to be found. He couldn't even feel Sade in his mind, like he normally could. The house was completely empty. No one was at the beach. _

_The waves slammed the shore line viciously and the sky loosed a torrential downpour,thunder and lightening ravaging the night sky. Cale slowly became aware that he was terrified._

_A laugh filled his ears and he searched frantically for it, hoping to find _some_ sign of life. But he found nothing. However, soon a familiar turn of events made his stomach turn. _

_There on the hill, stood Dante. Older, taller, deadly. Cale could see that even against the rain, his silver hair stood in perfect spikes like always, though this time Cale only felt the need to get as far away from his brother as he could._

_Cale saw figures approaching, a small group of them and soon he recognized them. Sade, Eden, Stone and Aden. Aliriael was nowhere to be seen. Cale turned back to Dante. Correction,Aliriael stood still as stone beside Dante, her pistols drawn. _

_Another laugh filled the air and Cale was aware of a figure behind Dante. That face... She had those dual colored eyes, just like the girl from his very first nightmare. The one that started it all. She whispered in Dante's ear and his grip on his gunblade tighened, hate in his glazed eyes. Aliriael raised her gun and fired. Eden cried out in pain, blood seeping from the wound in her shoulder._

_"Dante! Snap out of it! You've got to pull away!" Sade screamed, fear and anger in her trembling voice. She didn't want to hurt Dante. No one did._

_"Pull away from what? My dream? I was born for this, like my father was." His voice was funny, as if he hadn't used it in a long time. Or like it wasn't even his. Dante drew closer to the others, Aliriael close behind him. Cale's stomach sank as he watched them all raised their weapons, prepared to fight._

_Aden and Stone lept into action and when it was apparent they couldn't handle Dante on their own, Sade fought too. Even from Cale's spot on the hill, he could see the tears she tried to keep down. Something drew his attention to Aliriael. The silver-blonde woman was whispering to her now and Aliriael nodded, waiting for something._

_"Dante!" Dante turned to her seemingly helpless call and when he did, Aden's sword was driven through his chest. Astonishment was as evdient as the pain in Dante's jade orbs. Eden rushed Aliriael, only to have a bullte lodge in her head. Aden and Stone turned to their new threat. Aliriael smirked as horrow grew in Sade's eyes, watching her sister raised her twin guns simultaneously and fire._

_All was silent for a moment. The kind of silence where it seems as though the entire world mourns in a single moment. Cale watched the scene, unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. _

_Aden and Stonefellto the cold, wet ground, blood staining the grass. Aliriael was just as lifeless, Sade's sword having struck the fatal blow. Sade sank her blade into the grown, leaning on the hilt as she fell to her knees, a primitive, sorrowful cry tearing its way from her throat, the bodies of her friends strewn across the muddy battle field._

_Sade was all alone again, everyone she loved had turned on each other and killed. They were all gone._

_All gone.

* * *

_

_A.n: Sadness._

**Sorceress Fujin:** -laughs- Hope you enjoyed. I'm off to read the next chappy in BofW hehe. I love it so far. Rocks my non-exsistent socks, like always. Hope this chapters up to par with your expectations! -hands you coffee- It's been a long weekend and its only Saturday. -sigh-

**Jack Hanek: **I'm not sure if it will be a Aden/Stone extrapolation. If it is, then it will be fairly minor, since I'm not experienced in shounen ai. lol. For some reason it just seemed right for the two. But I wish to express the fact that the happenings and such in this story in no way reflect my own personal beliefs or opinions nor in anyway reflect my own lifestyle. Just so you know lol.

Cale's not girly, he's just used by Eden because he never can say no to her. He can't stand for the others to not be happy though often times he just so wrapped up in his head he doesn't even notice Eden experimenting on him. Poor guy. He'll get more manly (though retain said girlish quirks) as he gets older, which shall be soon hehe. Yes Aden left. And I'm am just full of surprises (I'm not quite sure if this is always good though) and you're a smart man for not judging so soon! -applauds you-Till Next time my friend. No coffee for you, you think to much so you go sleep, you don't need more awake time! -hoard's the coffee-

**Jasmine:**No offense taken. Hoped you noticed my comment in Bloodless about the service. Cloud, yes hehe intersting indeed. I'm not sure how much he'll have to do with the story other then the fact that he is Aden's instructor at Trabia. -gives you coffee-

**Becca: **-- weirdo. Back off meh Fujin!lol Woot, I'm a Goddess! Score for me! Nope not scarier then teh Muse. Just a lot weirder. -Huggles Edgar- How come he's the nice one? Where did all these persona's come from anyhow! Oh well. I've got my own insanty persona's too. Lol! Yay, next chapter for you, enjoy! -gives you coffee and runs to hide her Muse-

**_i Ultimate!_**


	11. Erase Me

_**Chapter Eleven---Erase Me**_

The next year was not pretty for anyone at the orphanage. Dante proved to be getting more and more like his father in the worst ways. Only Cale and Stone knew the boys moods and buttons well enough to be around him for more then a few minutes without upsetting him into an impossible rage. However, true to his word, Dante remaind good friends with Aden-- returning letters, sending presents and ludicrious schemes. Thought despite his good nature with Aden, everyone else was changing and leaving yet again.

"Cale..." Cale perked up at the sound of Sade's somewhat soft voice. He didn't like it when she used her soft voice. Sade wasn't soft. She was strong and generally of an angry disposition.

"...Yes?" Sade smiled sadly at him and he knew something very wrong was going to be taking place. Without him.

"..I...I have to go away for a while..." Cale stepped back from his raven haired friend, a look of disbelief on his face.

"..Cale, please!" Cale shook his head.

"Just...just go Sade. Go." Cale felt both their hearts break with each step he took, distancing himself from his only other friend. A dazed look overtook Sade as she watched him leave and he was long gone before she spoke.

"Goodbye...my son."

* * *

Dante paced his room in anxiousness. Cale watched him from his spot on the edge of the bed while Eden re-braided his hair, trying as hard as humanly possible to blend in with the sheets. Had Dante not turned a vicious emerald glare her way not moments before, Eden would have sworn she was doing a marvelous job.

"...Dante. Stop. What's wrong?" Dante smiled at his little brother and hugged him tightly. The same suffocating sense of utter wrongness enveloped Cale as it had when Sade had told him goodbye.

"Stone and I...Stone and I are going away for a while, Cale." Cale rolled his eyes and felt Eden very carefully get off the bed, back out of the room and escape to the other end of the house where it was obviously safe.

"Cale listen, there's a man there who wants to train us. Just like dad. Don't you want me to be like dad?" Cale thought this was an extremely stupid question of his brother to ask. Cale had never known their parents.

"Listen! It's only a couple of years before you'll be there too!" Cale sighed, stood up and hugged his brother tightly.

"...It's too late Dante. You'll forget me." Dante looked at his brother so helplessly it almost brought tears to the youngers' eyes.

"Save the world Dante." And then, Dante was all alone, sword in hand and waiting for a man who would to teach him to save the world...or destroy it.

Like father, like son.

__

_**To Be Continued**_

_**in**_

_**Duality: Us and Them**_

_**To meh loverly reviewers:**_

_Hey! sorry its been soooo long. My comp decided to die. But luckerly I got all my stuff back so I'm back on track with meh stuff and I present you all with the final chapter of _**DUALITY**

_Fear not! The story continues in _**Us and Them**_. I'm not exactly satisfied with that title but it'll work for now. And on a side not, the following storywill jump ahead a few years, just so your all warned. Anywhos,If you have any suggestions for the title, they will be **most appreciated**! ok muwah, I luvvies you all goodnight!_

_iUltimate!_


End file.
